Une soirée inattendue - Crack
by Stanaddict
Summary: Ce qui aurait pu se passer si Kate avait retrouvé Natalie Rhodes sur le parking après qu'elle l'ait vu embrassé Castle.


**Hello tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec un OS et coécriture avec Camlapro ! ATTENTION scène M LESBIENNE. Si ce n'est pas vôtre tasse de thé, demi tour, merci de ne pas remplir ma boîte mail de reviews homophobes. Ceux qui ne sont pas effrayés, enjoy ! **

Kate Beckett était énervée. Elle venait de voir Castle partir avec Nathalie Rhodes. Cette femme commençait à lui tapait littéralement sur le système à sans cesse essayer de lui ressembler. Elle s'était même vêtue comme la détective, soit une veste de cuir noir par-dessus un chemisier foncé sans oublier la coloration rapide pour avoir la même couleur de cheveux. Mais qui faisait ce genre de choses ?! C'était sérieusement flippant! Elle était vraiment exaspérante !

Kate descendit de l'immeuble et arriva sur le parking réservé à la police où elle trouva avec surprise celle qui était la cause de son énervement. L'actrice semblait perdue dans ses pensées.

« -Et bien, vous n'êtes pas avec Castle ?

-Non. Et vous ? Vous ne devriez pas être avec Josh ?

-Je… Non, nous avons décidé de faire un break. Comment êtes-vous au courant pour lui ?»

Si elle trouvait déjà étrange le fait que la jeune femme essaye de lui ressembler comme deux gouttes d'eau, le fait qu'elle se renseigne sur sa vie privée la mit extrêmement mal à l'aise, que d'autre savait-elle sur elle ?

« Castle m'a parlé de lui quand je lui ai posé quelques questions sur vous. » Elle soupira. « Vous semblez perdu, un problème ? » Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle devenait gentille envers l'actrice mais ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, elle n'allait pas lui tourner le dos et repartir chez elle avec l'air qu'elle affichait, sa mère ne lui avait que trop répéter qu'elle ne devait jamais laisser quelqu'un de perdu seul.

« Mon chauffeur est en congé, j'attends simplement un taxi.

-Ils n'en passent pas par ici sauf si on les appelle. » Répondit la jeune lieutenant en voyant la tête de son interlocutrice se décomposer alors qu'elle cherchait son téléphone portable dans son prit pitié « Venez, je vous ramène ! »

Elle lui sortit un de ses plus beaux sourires

« C'est gentil ! Merci Kate. »

Elles montèrent toutes deux dans la voiture de la policière. Aucune d'elles ne parla du trajet jusqu'à ce qu'elles se garent devant l'hôtel de Natalie.

« Et voilà, nous sommes arrivées.

-Allez, laissez moi vous offrir un verre pour vous remercier m'avoir raccompagnée. » La détective n'ayant pas envie de se retrouver seule chez elle acquiesça.

La chambre était somptueuse, elle devait très certainement avoir réservé la plus belle suite de l'hôtel et la vue était imprenable.

« Vous aimez ? » demanda Natalie un sourcil arqué en regardant l'air admiratif de Kate. Cette dernière se retourna juste à temps pour voir la jeune femme retirer son chemisier. « Excusez moi, mais votre style vestimentaire quoi que très sexy n'est pas hyper confortable » dit-elle en souriant elle lui rendit alors un sourire un peu plus crispé.

Une fois changée, Natalie sortit deux verres d'un placard et une bouteille de Pinot Noir qui, à peine sortit, commençait déjà à faire de l'oeil à la jeune détective.

« Je peux vous poser une question ? » demanda Kate au bout du deuxième verre.

« Bien sûr » répondit Natalie en reposant son verre sur la table basse en face du canapé sur lequel elles étaient toutes les deux assises.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? » débita-t-elle alors que la jeune femme fronçait les sourcils.

« Je veux dire, avec moi, pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas avec Castle ? Je veux dire, il est bel homme et -» Natalie sourit avant de la couper

« Et vous ? S'il est si bel homme, pourquoi ne pas être avec lui ? »

Elle resta bouche bé devant l'audace de la jeune actrice à retourner sa propre question contre elle.

« Je… C'est compliqué. »

« Je vois. » Répondit-elle avec un sourire en coin « Pour ce qui est de moi, il m'a dit non, et dans un sens je me sens vexée et dans l'autre soulagée. »

« Soulagée ? » Demanda Kate après un nouvelle et délicieuse gorgée de vin.

« Il n'est pas vraiment mon genre. » Beckett faillit s'étouffer avec son vin.

« Pas votre genre ? » Demanda-t-elle éberluée, elle devait quand même avoir des standards particulièrement haut pour que Castle ne soit pas à son gout. Ce n'était pas un canon de beauté mais il avait quand même un certain charme.

Natalie sourit en haussant les sourcils et repoussa une mèche de cheveux qui venait de tomber sur le visage de Kate. Puis son regard descendit sur les lèvres de la détective, alors qu'elle passait la langue sur les siennes, approchant délicatement son visage pour ne pas faire la fuir. Mais elle ne semblait pas vouloir fuir étant donné qu'elle aussi approchait son visage de l'actrice. Un soupir de soulagement franchit les lèvres de Natalie quand elles s'embrassèrent pour la première fois et Kate sembla hésiter un moment avant de se laisser aller au baiser, fermant les yeux, avant de s'y abandonner complètement.

Quand elle sentit la langue de la jeune femme tracer des lignes invisibles sur sa lèvre inférieur, Kate ne put s'empêcher de gémir, Natalie profitant de l'occasion pour passer la barrière de ses lèvres avec sa langue, la faisant gémir de plus belle. Kate n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'expérience avec une autre femme, bien sûr, quand elle était jeune elle avait bien passé une soirée à embrasser une professeur assistante d'Art Russe mais cela n'était pas allé plus loin, cela dit, ce soir son corps bouillonnait et la tension se faisait si bien sentir qu'elle ne pensait pas arrêter Natalie si elle avait envie d'aller plus loin. Elle ne l'arrêterait pas non plus si elle décidait de ne pas aller plus loin, la décision était la sienne, pensa la jeune femme en glissant ses mains sous le T-shirt de l'actrice qui ne tarda pas à lui arracher son chemisier, faisant voler les boutons dans toute la pièce.

Elle accorda ensuite une attention toute particulière à la douce peau de son cou puis à sa poitrine, dégrafant très vite son soutient gorge et le laissant tomber avant de porter sa bouche sur ses seins tendus de désir, la rendant complètement folle de désir alors que ses mains descendaient dangereusement là où elle l'attendait le plus. Ses hanches virent à la rencontre à sa rencontre quand ses mains frôlèrent la bande de son jean et Natalie arrêta complètement.

« Tu es sûr ? » demanda-t-elle en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Etait-ce si évident qu'elle n'avait jamais été avec une femme auparavant ? Ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix, elle décida de lui montrer qu'elle était prête à continuer en attrapant son poignet en en le glissant sous la bande de son pantalon de travail et de son sous vêtement, refusant qu'elle ne la torture plus longtemps ce qui la fit sourire.

« Impatiente Beckett ? » demanda-t-elle de la voix de flic qu'elle lui avait emprunté.

« Tu n'as pas idée. » répondit-elle en lui mordant le lobe d'oreille, la faisant gémir alors qu'elle s'activait à satisfaire sa future amante, jouant avec les portes de sa féminité du bout des doigts, la manipulant comme un instrument précieux avec la dextérité d'un musicien de renom.

Tout doucement, elle l'emmena au bord du gouffre, regardant ses yeux se plisser et ses incisives s'enfoncer dans sa lèvre inférieur alors qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal de rester silencieuse. Elle l'observa un moment, imprimant ses expressions, ses grimaces et ses soupirs, les gardant en mémoire pour le moment où elle devrait jouer une des nombreuses scènes pimentées des romans de Castle.

L'idée la fit sourire. Nikki Heat n'était pas si hétéro que cela, pensa-t-elle en insérant deux doigts en elle, la faisant complètement perdre pieds. « NATALIIIIIIE! » hurla-t-elle en renversant la tête en arrière et en crispant ses orteils dans ses chaussures, attrapant le tissu de la chaussette et le serrant alors que le plaisir s'écraser à la fois contre elle et en elle, vague après vague, elle abandonna doucement son corps à l'autre femme.

**Et voilààà, on oublie pas la petite boîte à review, elle est toute gentille, tout mignonne et elle crie vôtre nom ! :P **


End file.
